Jelly's Birthday Party
Just a short story that was written by me! Note- please don't hate on me, this was my first fanfic and I wanted it to be simple :P Characters: * Jelly * Darkfrost * Sand * Stargazer * Iceberg * Blizzard 8:00 A.M.~ '' Sunlight filtered through the leaf-covered windows and slipped through Jellys eyes. She blinked and fell back asleep. "Oh no, you won't!" a voice sternly ordered behind her. "Grrrriejriofsj..." Jelly moaned. "Today is a very important day and you will not sleep through any of it!" Stargazer scolded as he whipped off the seaweed off of Jelly. "But it's like FIIIVvEeeee." Jelly screeched. "8:00 is not like 5:00," Stargazer said impatiently. "Fine." and Jelly got up and headed toward the sink. "I'll meet you outside in 5," Stargazer said importantly. Jelly nodded in agreement. She stood still for a while until she heard the woosh of the front door. She jumped back into bed. ''8:30 A.M.~ "Do you think we should use blue or pink frosting?!?!" Darkfrost yelled, observing her 2 choices. "Pink!" Iceberg screeched "Blue!" Blizzard howled at the same moment. Darkfrost rolled her eyes and went back to observing the two choices. "Balloons are all hung up!" Sand announced as she marched into the kitchen. "Oh thank god." Darkfrost murmured, "Listen, could you work on the frosting? Choose any color you want ok? I need to check on Blizzard and Iceberg." "Good idea, there not doing so good in there." Sand said slowly. Darkfrost sighed and headed in the kitchen. " I could have guessed..." she mumbled 8:45 A.M.~ Stargazer smiled leisurely as he flew to the convenience store. No way that Jelly was gonna wake up. Course he had to put on the act of waking her up, just to make sure she didn't get suspicious. Plus, she never woke up past 10 on weekends unless it was a special day. And she probably didn't even remember that today was her birthday. He recalled the time she had told him that December 1st was most likely her birthday, she didn't know the exact date she was born cause her parents didn't bother to tell her, but she felt ''like it was December 1st. How Stargazer had remembered that for a year; he didn't know. What he ''did ''know was that today the best birthday party in the world was gonna be held. He was still smiling about that as he walked into the store. "Well how ya doing today?" the cashier asked. "Great actually, thank you. I was wondering if you had any confetti or glitter?" Mr. Cashier nodded and went to the back. "Yes, I got two bottles of white glitter and a bottle of confetti. What do you want?" "I-" Stargazer noticed a pale blue shape heading down to the store, "Quick! Hide me!" Stargaze whispered and dove behind the counter, swiping the products of the surface. He heard the unmistakable noise of Jellys webbed talons slapping on the floor. "Well, how ya doing today?" ''8:50 A.M.~ Jelly walked out of the convenience store, worried. Where was Stargazer? He hadn't been outside when she finally had gotten out of bed. Maybe he thought you weren't coming out.. ''she thought. Still, it wasn't like him to run off. Jelly sat on a rock and pondered for a moment. "Maybe he met up with Darkfrost." Jelly thought out loud, "Yes, that's probably it." And she slowly walked to Darkfrosts." ''9:00 A.M.~ Stargazer flew as fast as he could out of the store. He saw a faint blue shape going toward Darfrosts. He arrived at the house, breathless. "SHE'S COMING!" Stargazer wailed as he burst in. "Wha-?" "SHE'S COMING?" Blizzard asked "YES!!" Stargazer screeched. "Quick! Hang up the pinata! Everyone get into your hiding places!" Darkfrost ordered. Iceberg blew out the lantern and hid behind the sofa. A moment layer Jelly opened the door. "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted at once. But it wasn't Jelly who opened the door... it was "Sand?" everyone said in unison. But right behind her was Jelly. They had a great time and enjoyed blue cake. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (MoosieGirl) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)